User talk:Orange Yoda
Your Blog/Portals Parfait is delicious. Or is it...? If no other NPC Sim has the outfit you want the Sim to wear, then go in the game, change yourself into the outfit, save the game, then copy the code from the PlayerDef file...sorry if it's confusing, cuz I'm sorta too lazy to write a really detailed guide right now. If there's something you don't understand, feel free to ask. 2. Using Notepad, create a file called "locDeco_fun_ElectricGuitar.xml" in the folder "ObjectDefs" in the MySims Program Files folder. Enter the following code inside: locDecoElectricGuitar WallSlotPlaceable LocationInteriorDefs/DiscoDJInterior.world.xml, LocationInteriorDefs/FunRogerInterior.world.xml, LocationInteriorDefs/FunAnnieRaddInterior.world.xml, LocationInteriorDefs/FunOdinInterior.world.xml,LocationInteriorDefs/ SpookyCrystalInterior.world.xml,LocationInteriorDefs/ SpookyCrystalInterior.world.xml,LocationInteriorDefs/FunAnnieRaddInterior.world.xml, LocationInteriorDefs/FunOdinInterior.world.xml,LocationInteriorDefs/ FunRogerInterior.world.xml,LocationInteriorDefs/ StudiousLuisInterior.world.xml 1 The bolded parts are where you add the locations of where you want this decorativeto appear. I trust you to figure that out yourself... Also, a reminder: If you place this decorative in your Gardens, do note that the game will freeze whenever somebody visits until you take it off. Same goes for if you try to place this decorative in somebody else's garden. I haven't tested it, but the game probably won't freeze if the other person has the guitar decorative file in their ObjectDefs file as well. Also, um, if this doesn't work, tell me, cuz I haven't modded in a while. I may have given you teh wrong thing. 3. What do you mean by the hotel's "code"? 4. Um, sure...I can promote you to rollback. I'll give you the rights in a moment.}} }} } |text = Hi, Orange, it's me... from fanon... hold the applause! For some random reason I wanna give you something! I am not gonna forget this! NOW YOU CAN APLLAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @Blanky- It is very easy! Say you wanna edit Buddy's profile, you go to Buddy's My Sims page and edit the page by clicking 'edit page' It is that easy! I managed to do some profile for teh DS characters! If you were to edit Buddy's MySims Profile, go to mysims.wikia.com/wiki/Buddy_(MySims) and yay! edit his profile! @Orange Yoda- Fanon seems quiet... I wonder why! I've been posting for some time, just a few people edited... ACL hasn't been online for a while, I wonder why! Anyways, bye! }} Stuffz Hi. }} 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 I strongly recommend you back-up your file or something before doing this. A lot of people who asked me for this code and used it messed up and couldn't start up their game because they did it wrong. }} Urgent Question Greetings, I'm MorcuHeir, A.K.A PseudoNym,and I have a question for you. Exactly what language may I use on a Advertisment? Please answer as soon as you can. MorcuHeir52 22:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 22:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The force is strong with that one *points at you* Zorro - A Pokemon fan. That's nice... I have a project that involves collecting data from other people (or Umbreon and oddly colored Yodas.) I just need to know your gender (because you're one of the questionable users) and how long it takes to for you to eat breakfast. What you ate is not required and you need to answer before the 21st. I'm am NOT your father. 7:45 pm (US Est) 10/15/10 [[User: Zorro T. Dracoyena|'Zorro']] - Because it's a project for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class, my homey. What are your thoughts on Pokemon Black and White? 5:14 pm (US Est) 10/18/10 Subway: EAT FRESH! }} Trapped in the Stone Age TEEHEE!!!!!!????? Hi Orange Yoda! I'm Torrie Peachie Girl 23:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I hope to get to know you! Peachie Girl 00:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) May i ask,how did you made that Wendalyn pic?